The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the miniature rose class, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Ruiskjol.
The new miniature rose is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the commercial Rosa hybrida cultivar Ruimats, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,820. The new minature rose was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a greenhouse in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands. Plants of the new miniature rose differ from plants of the parent cultivar primarily in flower color as plants of the cultivar Ruimats have dark orange-colored flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at Hazerswoude, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new miniature rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Ruiskjolxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish the new miniature rose plant as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Glossy dark green leaves.
2. Large double scarlet red-colored flowers.
3. Excellent postproduction longevity.
The new miniature rose plant has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature and light level, without, however, any variance in genotype.